


Spanking

by DatingbackMingDyn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatingbackMingDyn/pseuds/DatingbackMingDyn
Summary: 康纳经狐朋狗友的介绍来到了一个私密俱乐部。在这里，他沉进了一双湛蓝色的眸子。





	Spanking

高大的男人拉动了百叶窗的控制绳，那些密集的塑片立刻如同鳞片一般翕动着隔绝了屋外的阳光。  
有人压抑着颤抖和喘息，看着他慢条斯理地带上黑色的羊皮手套，点燃烛火，尔后执起他的权杖一步步走来。

——他选的是一柄漆黑的马尾鞭。

温热的触感随着手指触达在脸颊的肌肤，Dom的眼瞳在暗色的暖光中如同子夜的大海一般深不可测。  
他的嗓音低沉又温柔，像情人又像宽厚长辈，搔得人心口麻痒，却暗藏着十足气势。

“那就开始了，我的男孩。”

柔软的乌黑皮革像蔓延的黑夜遮住了他的双眼。一声小小的金属咔哒声之后，男人把他的手牵引到背后，给他的手腕也上好了皮质的手铐。

安全感蓦然如潮水退去，被剥夺的视觉和行动力让他的心跳下意识地急促了起来，连带着吐息也开始混乱。

男人的大掌安抚地隔着他仅剩的衬衣拍了拍他的后背。

“深呼吸。”男人说。  
他应了一声，紧张而缓慢地调整着呼吸。  
虽然明知道这里号称能绝对保护客人的隐私和安全，可这样的场景还是令人非常地不安。他早已习惯了一切尽在掌握和自己掌握主动权，可眼下他对即将发生的一切都一无所知，也无能为力...  
——不，康纳，别那么婆妈。人是你选的，也是你自愿来体验的，别像个懦夫一样在已经做好的决定面前踌躇不安！再怎么样，这里发生的也只是一场游戏而已。只要走出这扇门，里面发生过什么都将悄然埋藏，你要做的只是——服从。

似乎是看出了他一片混乱的脑袋和过于紧张的肢体完全无法胜任这个简单的工作，Dom捏住了他的下巴，对新手仅有的几分宽容让他的声音听起来十分和蔼，甚至让羔羊几乎忘记了他手上的皮鞭。

“跟着我说的来。张开嘴，腹式呼吸。”  
男人的嗓音带着令人无法拒绝的魔力，他很快跟随着对方的节奏平缓了呼吸。

“很好，”男人看着乖顺地端坐在沙发上的年轻人，轻抚着他棕色的柔软卷发作为奖励。

他一边引导着年轻人的呼吸一边让他转过身面对着沙发背跪在上面，掀起了白色衬衫的下摆，包裹着圆润臀部的考究内裤和线条优美的雪白大腿顿时暴露在眼前。  
"哈..."年轻人的呼吸忍不住紧张了一些，修长的手指也不安地舒张了几下。

拥有蔚蓝眼眸的调教师淡然地看着他年轻的顾客不安地默默呼吸，突然抬起手狠狠地在那挺翘的臀瓣上拍了一个巴掌！

"啊啊——好痛！"  
突如其来的疼痛让年轻人的腰猛然弹跳了起来，不管不顾地朝沙发背缩去，却被一只大手控住了后颈，另一只手则是在刚刚拍打的另一边又来了一巴掌。

金发蓝眼的中年人压低了身子将男孩整个人笼罩在了自己的阴影里，嘴唇贴着那个烫热起来的耳垂，往敏感的耳道里吹着气。  
“孩子，你应该叫我什么？”  
完美符合年轻人梦中情人的沙哑嗓音让他在疼痛中打了个小小的，过电一般的颤。

中年男人富有压迫力的大掌从臀部离开了，男孩小小地放松了一些，犹豫地咬牙，而后紧张地在微颤中叫出了那个羞耻的称呼。

"主人..."  
细密柔软却微凉的东西突然触及了他的大腿内侧，年轻人立刻倒吸一口凉气，下意识地扭了一下身体。

"别动，这是奖励。"  
磁性的嗓音从他的头顶传来，随之而来的还有后颈被力度恰好地揉捏。  
酥麻的烟花从尾椎被那只裹着羊皮手套的手指点燃，马上就让羔羊喉咙里挤压出低软的哼声软了半边身体。

那东西还在往上。  
腿根，臀部，腰窝，他的衬衫被一点一点地往上扯，最后连好看的背部线条也没有被放过地被马尾一般的性玩具亵玩了个遍。

痒，宛如情人嬉戏一般的痒。像猫儿尾巴若即若离地拂过皮肤上的汗毛，像刚吹起的夏风消弭在发间。  
康纳感觉他的身体仿佛也被分成了两部分，一边被逐渐燃起的欲望烧灼着煎熬，一边则是被短暂的挑逗带起泡沫般快慰又马上破碎回空虚。  
他急促喘息夹杂着小声的呻吟，最终被永无止境一般的甜蜜折磨中忍不住地出生请求他的主人。

"好痒...啊...求你...."

"你想求我什么？"  
仿佛那个毫不留情地拍打他、坏心眼地用瘙痒折磨他的完全另有其人一样，他此刻的掌控者显得无比包容而温柔，手上却变本加厉地让散开的马尾蛇般在沙发上那具几乎赤裸的身体上放肆扭动，冰凉的皮革与编织打结而成的微凸花纹在逐渐升温的躯体上若即若离地滚动，几乎让他被折磨得疯了。

"我不知道——"他的声音近乎啜泣和尖叫，绷紧的皮肤上带着情欲的热度，"请你停下，我不能——"

对方居然如他所愿，极其配合地把鞭子拿走了。  
——只是这样而已？康纳舒了口气，一时间心中不知道是遗憾还是庆幸，还好只是这样而已。

然而就在他胡思乱想的这小几秒内，温柔小意的伪装被撕破，鞭子与它的主宰俱是对心情正松弛的羔羊挥出了重重的一击。

伴随着破空的呼啸声，一记鞭笞在响亮的"啪"声中印在了那个被内裤包裹的臀部上。其余的散头和过长的部分则是拍打在了腰部和背脊的下端，几秒之内就浮出了深粉色的痕迹。

"啊——"席卷而来的痛感让毫无防备的康纳痛得整个人都抽搐了一下，生理性的泪水很快地充盈在眼眶打转。深感被欺骗，或者说戏弄的他愤恨地挣扎了起来，"Fuck！我说了停下了！"

然而下一秒另一次鞭笞就落在了另一边的臀部和腰背上，迅速变粉的鞭痕与方才的对称得宛如镜像。  
"注意语言，男孩。"  
Dom再次捏住了康纳的后颈，像是对待不听话的宠物一般警告地把他的脸压在天鹅绒的沙发上。  
"我以为你看过合同，在这里行得通的只有安全词。以及，记住你此时的角色。"

"不乖的宠物，要受到惩罚。"

...

来来回回地被娴熟得宛如恶魔的调教技巧抛上离顶端一步之遥，又无情地被疼痛给予占有和惩罚，过于汹涌激烈的感官海啸一样冲垮了年轻的理智，他被完完全全地掌控了。  
到结束的铃声短促地响起时，康纳整个人已经彻底瘫软在沙发里。腹部垫着扶手，光裸的大腿打着颤挂在扶手外，被泪水和口水弄得一团乱糟、红晕遍布的脸蛋上，那双湿漉漉的棕色眼睛发着直。

看着到这个地步还啜泣着拉着他的西装一角可怜兮兮地乞求着"让我射"的大男孩，安德森也不明白自己是抱着什么样的心思破例亲手将他撸出来的了。

...

在近乎虚脱的状态下，康纳的脑袋里一片混乱。疼痛，恐惧，和超常规快感体验带来的混乱耻感让他软软地躺在注满温热清水的浴缸里，不言不语。  
把他抱过来的金发Dom在热水蒸腾而出的雾气中注视着他，像是叹了口气。

经过清洗之后，他被牵着手环着腰带到按摩床上，那个人则安静地把一个精致的拖车推到床边，上面是很多精致的小瓶罐，他了扫一眼上面的标签，心知里面大都是具有舒缓提神效果的精油。

他把下巴撑在交叉的双手上，直直地看着那双之前让自己神魂颠倒的大手拿起一瓶精油。无数的话语在脑海中设想，但他最终只是审慎地轻声问道。

"我看到名牌上写着你的名字，安德森...对吗？"

那双低垂的蓝眼睛抬起来看着他，看起来温厚如同广阔大海，却潜藏着令人无法小觑的威严。  
他突然很想看看他在"角色"中时的眼眸。逐渐加快的心跳中，年轻人的手指悄悄陷入了皮肉。

"怎么？"  
安德森先生摩擦着双手中散发出馥郁植香的精油，漫不经心地把问题抛回给他，然后起身坐到了他身边的椅子上。

那双手似乎带着神奇的魔力，轻柔地抚摸按揉着先前被鞭子抽过的受难地，居然不显疼痛，只是带来一阵阵的酥麻。  
康纳咬了咬嘴唇才忍住没舒适得呻吟出来。虽然他心里觉得在面前的人眼中怎么糟糕的反应都做过了，但他仍旧觉得脸颊有些发烫，试图用思考来转移注意力。  
"你...一直在这里工作吗？"

安德森似乎专注于他的按摩，过了好一会才回答。  
"某种程度上是的。你想要什么？"  
在康纳看不见的地方，他的嘴角轻轻勾了起来。

皮肤下的淤血得到了妥当的处理，安德森开始轻轻重重地按摩年轻人的背部和颈部，这里的肌肉不多，但线条都很优美，肤质也很细腻，显然是过足了养尊处优的生活。  
他把年轻人按得很舒服，对方甚至无意识地发出了一声长长的低哼，却在意识到这点之后把头埋得更深了。从后面看去，棕发之间露出的粉色耳廓颜色似乎更艳丽了。

"我想知道你的长期服务费是多少。"  
或许是因为脸埋在臂弯的缘故，他的声音有些闷闷的。

毫不意外于这个问题。安德森锐利的眼神可是经过千锤百炼，这个年轻人在他眼前是就像赤身裸体一样，任何心思、乃至他自己都没能意识到的隐秘欲望都无所遁形。  
这识人的本领，本来也是安德森先生的金饭碗。

但他还是嗤笑了一声  
"我可不接你这种菜鸟。"

康纳的心突然地沉了下去，像被沉甸甸的铅块拽着往深渊坠落，可他不甘于此。  
"但我可以学，我学得很快，我会遵守每一条规矩！"他使劲地扭头想要看到那张刚硬脸庞上是怎样的神情，可男人的大手把他摁得死死地。  
"我真的非常、非常..."他挣扎着说，后脑被摁着，于是他的额头在手背和落下的卷曲刘海间摩擦。

再说下去就无法回头了。  
他闭上眼，喉结滚动着最终还是吐出了那半句话语，祭品的胸膛主动地迎上锋利刀锋。  
"喜欢你——"

他背上的按摩不知什么时候停了，他听到脚步声停在面前，于是抬头，看到那双湛蓝的双眼正居高临下地打量着自己，里头冷冷地，像是带着嘲讽又像毫无感情。

"像你这样的年轻人我见得多了，但他们的下场都不太妙。"他拿过一条雪白的毛巾开始擦手，"我不接受。穿好衣服，你就可以走了。"

在安德森用柔软的浴巾给自己擦身体的时候，康纳都还是楞楞的。他几乎是机械性地盯着脸色平静的男人，做梦一般被他套上来时里里外外的衣服，甚至以一个暧昧亲密的姿势帮他打好了领带。

或许是脸色太过灰败，或许是托了发红的眼眶的福，也有可能单纯是出于心中的莫名爱怜，安德森最后甚至在他的额头落下了一个轻柔的吻。

"如果下一次来你还能看见我，这会是第一个奖励。"男人这么解释着，把震惊得耳朵都发红的年轻人送上了车。

他背着手看着跑车消失在远处，若有所思地整了整西装。

...

安德森接到老朋友电话去他家宴会叙旧时正是夜晚八点。  
他们两人在高台上的包厢里喝酒聊天。从这个角度，他们能轻松地看到底下宴会年轻人们游玩的每一个角落，这些孩子们却无法从下面窥视大人们的世界。

"回到俱乐部微服私访的感觉如何？"他留着武士头的朋友抿了一口如血的红酒，得意又促狭地问他，"今天听说你回去玩了一天，有没有遇到什么尤物？"

"啊，真他妈好极了。"安德森盯着底下会场中某一个显得有点怅然的身影抿了一口酒，是加冰的威士忌。  
他心想。  
还差点操了你儿子。

————————

汉克从游戏仓出来的时候，见到的是正带着神秘笑意与康纳交谈的卡姆斯基。

"喔，汉克也醒了，你看，我就说没什么好担心的。"  
他转过头，对着神色微妙的汉克笑了起来。  
"非常精彩，安德森副队长。想不到你在潜意识里不但是个S，还希望与我成为狐朋狗友。"

"操..."想到他们在游戏仓里的一举一动都被这个变态"观赏"着，汉克不由自主地骂了一句脏话，并且接着毫无改正之意地加了好几句。

"喔喔，害羞和愤怒是人之常情，在投入市场以后我们会充分保障客户隐私的。"卡姆斯基不以为意地摆了摆手，笑意在汉克眼中愈发变态了，"况且通过这次测试，康纳也更好地了解了你的某些深层潜意识以及性癖，我相信这一定能很好地促进你们在日常生活中的交流和娱乐……"

汉克忍受不了地带着康纳冲出了这栋充斥着变态美学的别墅，而卡姆斯基居然还孜孜不倦地追到了门边。

"非常感谢你们的测试！最终机型会在两周内送到，现在享受你的生日吧，亲爱的安德森副队长！"

" Jesus f---king Christ！！！！"


End file.
